


5 Times Tony Stark Became Smitten With His Son

by Emily_Davison



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hair Playing, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Separation Anxiety, Sick Peter Parker, Tickling, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Davison/pseuds/Emily_Davison
Summary: 5 times Tony realizes how much he loves his son, Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 390





	1. 10 Months Old-Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my very first fic posted on here and I'm very exited to share it with you, I had a lot of fun writing these one-shots and experienced so many feels in the process! For months now I have been obsessed with the father/son relationship between Tony Stark and Peter Parker and now I've finally been able to post my own writing focused on them and share my very fluffy stories with you all! I hope you guys enjoy :)

Peter was screaming, the wailing cries echoing throughout the apartment. Tony woke to the distressing sounds, in a troubled state himself after having a horrible nightmare about shouting at the baby after a stressful day, causing him to burst into tears. The sounds of his son crying spurred him to leap out of bed and race to his little one's room, needing to reassure himself that his baby was okay. His heart broke when he saw Peter on his back, kicking his tiny legs underneath his cream blanket, his little face red from the salty tear tracks on his soft cheeks.

"Hey Petey, it's alright, buddy, it's okay. I'm here now," Tony softly spoke, approaching the cot and crouching low so he was by his baby's face. "Shh, don't cry, baby, it's okay," the man whispered, reaching out to gently rub his son's tummy, knowing this comforting gesture usually soothed the boy. Peter turned his head at this action and when he recognized the blurry shape as his father, he strained his tiny arms in the billionaire's direction, but the next thing that came out of his son's mouth caused his body to freeze.

"Daddy, Daddy..." Peter babbled, hiccuping on a sob, his small fingers clutching the bars of his crib. Tony struggled to get his breath back for a moment, stunned as his child uttered his first word, and he straightened up, hand stopping the soothing rubbing. 

"Pete, did you call me Daddy?" He gasped, gripping the bars to keep him steady.

Peter sobbed a little more, curling his tiny fingers around his father's bigger hand. "Daddy!" He wailed, pitifully. The billionaire grinned, despite the situation, his heart swelling with a love so fierce it physically hurt. He was vaguely aware of his wet cheeks and stinging eyes, as he stood so he could reach into the crib and lift his crying baby into his arms, cuddling him close to his tank top covered chest. His son instantly quietened as soon as he was in his father's arms, small whimpers escaping his pouted lips.

"Yeah, baby. Daddy's right here, shh..." Tony whispered, swaying from side to side and gently kissing the baby soft chestnut curls beginning to grow on Peter's head.

"Daddy..." Peter cooed, curling his tiny fingers in the elder's top and snuggling into his shoulder, happily.

Tony scoffed. "You'd better cut that out, kid, because you're going to turn me into a big softie," he murmured, turning his head to kiss his son's little face, heart soaring when Peter let out a high-pitched squeal and giggled at the scratchy sensation of his father's goatee. "Mmm, definitely don't stop, kiddo," Tony hummed, nuzzling his baby's face affectionately with his own.


	2. 4 Years-Old-Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comforts Peter after a nightmare.

"Daddy!"

Tony woke to Peter screeching, something he was well accustomed to from Peter's baby years, but it still didn't make hearing the distressing sounds any easier. He couldn't stand to hear his son crying, it tore at his heart. He was up and out of his bed in a heartbeat and raced to Peter's bedroom just down the hallway. His little boy was swamped in his baby blue duvet, squirming and kicking as he sobbed. Tony's heart broke at the pitiful sight and he dashed forward to comfort his child.

"Hey, hey, shhh, it's alright, baby," the billionaire soothed, gathering his son into his arms and cradling him in his lap. He pressed plenty of soft kisses to Peter's sweaty, messy curls and used his sleeve to wipe the tears from the sticky cheeks. Peter only seemed to cry harder. 

"Daddy, I'm scared!" The boy sobbed, gripping his father's tank top tightly and Tony was surprised with how much strength was in his four year-old's hold. He tightened his arms around his son and begun to rock him from side to side, just like he did when Peter was a baby.

"Shhh, you don't have to be scared anymore, honey. Daddy's right here. I'll never let anything hurt you," Tony whispered, lifting his son's chin, gently, so he could kiss both cheeks and stroke the tears away with his thumb. Peter whined, soaking up his father's comfort like a sponge and leaning into the man's warmth and comforting presence. He nuzzled Tony's neck and sniffled, loosening his hold slightly, but still clinging on like a little monkey. Tony continued rocking them, moving his hand to comb his calloused fingers soothingly through the baby soft curls. 

"I'm tired, Daddy..." Peter mumbled after a few minutes, a small yawn escaping him, his warm breath raising goosebumps on his father's skin. "But I don't wanna go to sleep."

Tony chuckled, quietly, resting his head against Peter's and continued to stroke the expanse of his son's scalp. "Go to sleep, Pete. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," the billionaire spoke, knowing that the boy was still too scared to fall asleep, in case he had another nightmare. 

"You promise?" Peter asked in a small voice, leaning back slightly so he could peer up at his father with big brown eyes. Tony smiled at the amount of trust displayed in those orbs identical to his own and he brought his thumb round to gently stroke his baby's cheekbone.

"I promise," Tony murmured and his heart swelled when Peter smiled and cuddled closer, if that were even possible. "Close your eyes, have no fear. The monster's gone, he's on the run and your Daddy's here. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful...beautiful boy," the man sung, softly, slowly brushing his fingers through his child's curls and using his free hand to tentatively pull the duvet over the both of them, leaning his back against the headboard. He cradled Peter against his broad chest and watched his son's head rise and fall with every breath he took. Peter fell asleep as soon as Tony finished the first chorus, but he continued to whisper the rest of the lyrics, content to hold his little boy in his arms all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Beautiful Boy' by John Lennon is one of my favorite songs and the lyrics are a beautiful display of a father's unconditional love for his son, so I would suggest checking it out if you haven't already :)


	3. 8 Years-Old-Roughhousing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is in a particularly playful mood and Peter just happens to be in the Lab with him...

"You're so silly, Dad!" Peter giggled, uncontrollably, as he watched his father goofy dancing to a record of a 1980s hit. They were currently in the lab on a Saturday afternoon and his father seemed to be in a particularly playful mood.

"Oh really, I'm silly, am I?" Tony retorted in a joking manner, quirking an eyebrow, mischievously. He jumped off the platform he had been dancing on and casually walked over to where his son was sat on one of the desktops, internally melting as the boy adorably kicked his legs back and forth in time with the beats of the song. 

"Yeah, really silly," Peter continued to laugh at the funny way the man walked when he approached him. Tony raised his hand to his chest and mock gasped to give the illusion that he was hurt by his son's words.

"Oh, Pete, you'd wounded me! I really thought you had more respect for your elders," the billionaire playfully growled, before launching forward without warning and began tickling his kid in earnest. He wriggled his fingers over every patch of skin he could find- under the child's shirt, under his armpits-everywhere. Peter had always been very ticklish and the moment his father touched him, he let out a high-pitched squeal, wriggling, kicking and fighting in his father's hold. 

"No, no, Dad! Stop it!" Peter giggled, face flushing red when the man tickled his sensitive belly.

"Oh, I don't think you deserve to get what you want, honey." Tony teased, continuing his onslaught and grinning when the boy continued to halfheartedly struggle against it. 

Peter chocked on a laugh when his Dad suddenly leaned in, lifting the kid's top, before blowing a raspberry on the boy's smooth skin. "Dad!" The child squealed, wriggling around at the scratchy feeling of the man's goatee on his stomach and his leg involuntarily kicked Tony in the shin, causing him to double back at the surprise hit and raise and eyebrow at his giggling, flush faced kid.

"Ahh, do you think you can take on your old man now, huh?" The billionaire taunted, approaching his son again with a hungry expression. "That just won't do, Pete."

Peter shrieked as his father darted towards him again, but this time the boy saw it coming and he jumped off the desk to roll beside his father's legs. He raced across the lab, closely pursued by the man and he let out another yelp when he was cornered behind one of the sofas. Tony eyed him, almost like a predator would its pray, and wriggled his fingers in front of him as a playful warning. "Come on, Pete, tell me you're sorry and I'll forget about the whole thing!" The elder crooned, stepping closer to the red sofa.

Peter grinned, mischievously, an exact replica of his father's, and shook his head. "I'm not sorry, you stupid old man!" He spoke in a triumphant tone, but froze when Tony's expression became even more dangerous and when Peter tried to run to the right out of panic, he was caught by a long arm snaking around his waist. The boy squealed, kicking his legs and putting up a near useless fight in his father's strong hold. 

Tony collapsed on the sofa behind them, chucking at the squirming boy in his lap, who halfheartedly hit at the man's arm, but his Dad was done play-fighting now. He wrapped his other arm around Peter's chest, effectively trapping him, and hugged him tightly, reaching down to place a sweet kiss to the chestnut curls and hummed in approval when the boy gave up his weak struggles. Peter slumped against him, letting out a tired sigh and he allowed the man to hold him close, resting his head on his father's shoulder. Tony chuckled again, fondly kissing the locks just above his son's ear, before murmuring, "You've still got a few years before you can take me on, kiddo."

Peter made a small noise of disagreement, shuffling around in his father's lap, his bony knees digging into the man's thighs as he settled himself. "I'll beat you next time," he mumbled, resting his chin on his Dad's shoulder and winding his thin arms around the man's neck. Tony laughed at his kid's stubbornness and his heart swelled as the boy reminded him so much of himself at his age. He hugged his son tightly and released a content sight, treasuring the feeling of Peter safe and warm in his arms.


	4. 10 Years Old-Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to leave Peter for a long business trip-who will miss the other the most?

Tony hated business trips. It wasn't necessarily the content or the nature of them that he hated (although these could also aggravate him from time to time), it was the amount of time they could take up. Sometimes they could last up to three weeks and it wasn't just the long hours that rubbed the billionaire up the wrong way, it was the fact that he was kept apart from Peter. The boy relied on him for so many things and they had always shared a strong bond, finding comfort in each other's presence. Tony doted on Peter more than he ever had on anybody in his life and it was clear to anyone who spent five minutes with the two that they shared a very open, loving relationship.

Tony didn't need to go away often, as he usually found somebody to deal with the business in his place, especially when Peter was very young. However, this time was different and Pepper was insistent that the owner and face of the company had to personally turn up every so often to maintain his dominance and trust in the industry. This trip to Europe would last for two weeks and the moment he found out, he felt his stomach drop and his heart ache at the thought of saying goodbye to Peter. He put off telling the boy until a couple of days before he was due to leave.

"So, kid, I've got to go away on a little business trip for a couple weeks," the billionaire spoke, casually, one night when they were eating dinner.

Peter stopped chewing on his chicken and looked up at the man with wide chocolate brown eyes. He swallowed his food, thickly, and nibbled at his lower lip. "Two weeks?" He echoed, voice suddenly sounding much smaller than usual.

"Yeah, buddy," Tony said, tentatively reaching a hand out to rub his son's shoulder, comfortingly. "I know you'll be good whilst I'm away, but I want you to call or Facetime me whenever you need to, alright?" He asked, concern etching onto his handsome features as he felt the boy shaking slightly under his hand. 

Peter could feel his eyes burning with tears and he quickly blinked to rid them, but he knew his father could sense his anxiety, as the man reached his hand up to cup his cheek and stroke the skin with his thumb. 

"You know I love you, don't you, honey?" The man asked, softly, his eyes betraying his worry, but also the strong affection he felt for his child.

Peter sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, I love you too, Dad," he said, leaning into his father's touch, longingly, almost as if he was soaking up every caress before the man left.

...

When the time came, he certainly wasn't ready. It was six in the morning and Peter's room was still dark, but he woke up to a dip in his bed and a hand gently running through his curls. Tony, dressed in dark business suit, shook his shoulder, gently, and murmured, "I'm leaving in ten, bud," watching with soft eyes as Peter slowly moved onto his back. The boy gazed up at him with wet eyes and sat up to wrap his slender arms around his father's torso and bury his face in the man's chest. The weight of Tony leaving suddenly hit Peter and a loud sob escaped him, as he nuzzled his wet face in the man's jacket.

"Shh, don't cry, Pete," Tony whispered, tightening his hold on his kid and rocking them slightly. "It's alright."

"Don't go, please stay, Daddy!" Peter sobbed, his fingers grasping at the back of the billionaire's shirt.

Tony's heart broke at the whimpered plea and he combed his fingers through his son's curls, rubbing the scalp, soothingly, and pressed a couple kisses to the top of his head. "I can't, honey, I wish I could, I'm sorry." Peter cried a little more, but managed to get himself under some amount of control, leaning back to wipe his face on his pajama sleeve. Normally he would rub his face on his father's shirt, but he didn't want to ruin his Dad's suit. Tony held his gaze and used his thumbs to stroke the remaining tears on his cheeks, pushing some hair from the boy's fore-head, before leaning forward to kiss the same spot.

"Call me and text me whenever, okay kid?" The billionaire murmured against his child's hairline.

"I will," Peter promised, loosening his grip ever so slightly. Tony smiled a bit and kissed his son's soft cheek, gingerly guiding him to lay back down, pulling the duvet back up to his chin. His heart ached when he looked into Peter's sad eyes and he bent down to press one final kiss to his baby's curls, committing the smell of his apple scented shampoo to memory.

"I love you, baby," he whispered.

"I love you too," Peter replied, quietly.

...

The first week passed by slowly and Peter missed his father desperately, but he wasn't always alone, as Rhodes, Happy and Pepper shared 'babysitting' responsibilities. Tony managed to Facetime Peter a couple times, but it made the boy even more upset at hearing his father's voice, so the billionaire often called one of the adults to double check that everything was okay. They reassured him that Peter was physically well, he ate his food and managed to sleep most nights, but the boy was pretty miserable most of the time. The only way Peter fell asleep was when he was wearing one of his father's hoodies. They were far too big for him, of course, and almost reached his knees when he wore them, but when he brought the sleeves to his face he could smell the motor oil and expensive deodorant that was distinct to Tony. By the final night, Peter could hardly sleep, he was so excited to see his father again and he went to his Dad's bed to try and get a few hours in before the man arrived, still wearing the soft hoody.

It was around nine in the morning when Pepper gently shook him awake. "Peter, sweetheart, you're Dad is about ten minutes away," she murmured and Peter suddenly felt like it was Christmas morning. He jumped up and quickly got dressed in his bedroom, hopping from one foot to another to get his socks on. By the time he had gone to the toilet and washed his hands, he could hear voices echoing from downstairs and he raced in the direction of them, not even bothering to use the lift. He sped into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of his father placing his suitcase on the floor.

"Where's my kid, Pep? I'm long overdue my Peter hugs," Tony announced in a warm tone.

"I'm here!" Peter yelled and grinned when the billionaire turned to face him, an equally wide smile spreading across his features. He held his arms open for Peter to run into and the boy couldn't accept the invitation any quicker. He barreled into his Dad's arms, knocking the air from the man, who let out a small "Oof!", but gracefully lifting the boy so he could hold him close and take in the sight and scent of his child.

He chuckled when Peter tried to nuzzle closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the billionaire's neck and pushing his face into the warmth of the man's skin, small whimpers escaping the back of the boy's throat. "Hey, Pete. I know, I know, I missed you too, honey, shhh..." Tony murmured, holding his kid just as tightly and turning his face to place a couple of kisses to his son's soft curls. He inhaled deeply and smiled when he smelt the sweet apple scent; it was freshly washed and Pepper was watching them with a small smirk on her face. She had obviously got Peter well prepared for his return.

Tony smiled at her in amusement and lifted his hand to rake his fingers through the boy's hair, finding that it calmed him just as much as it did his child. "How about some breakfast, kiddo? You must be starving." Tony suggested after a few more moments of cuddling and Peter pulled back to smile at him.

"You're not gonna leave again, right?" His kid asked, eyes wide and innocent.

"You're stuck with me now, Pete," the billionaire smirked and leaned forward to blow a raspberry on Peter's soft cheek, heart swelling when the boy burst into a fit of giggles.


	5. 12 Years-Old-Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a bad case of the flu and Tony can't pass on this opportunity to dote on his kid.

It was a drizzly Monday morning and Peter was due to be in school, but as soon as he stood up, a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him and he immediately collapsed back on the bed. He felt even worse lying on his back staring at the ceiling, so he turned his stiff, aching body and fell onto his stomach. His back and fore-head were sweaty, so he kicked the duvet off him, but made no move to do anything else. He completely forgot about school and focused on not throwing up instead, closing his eyes and feeling tears burn the back of them as his head throbbed in pain.

This was how Tony found him fifteen minutes later. He had made pancakes for Peter's breakfast and was slightly concerned when his son didn't appear when he called the kid down to eat. Friday informed him that Peter had not left his bed yet and appeared to be showing signs of distress and Tony abandoned the food to find out what was wrong with his child. He softly knocked on Peter's bedroom door and when he only received a moan in response, his concern grew and he swiftly entered the boy's room. The father was heartbroken at the sight that greeted him. His son was lying face down on his bed, fists clenched into the pillow where his face was buried, his chestnut curls messy and sticking to his fore-head with sweat. His legs were tangled in the bed sheets and he looked utterly miserable, his body trembling with small sobs. 

"Pete, honey, are you okay?" The billionaire asked, his tone hushed as he approached the bed, knowing full well that his son was far from okay. Peter slowly raised his head and looked up at his father, chocolate brown eyes glazed over with tears of pain, cheeks flushed and hair mattered to his fore-head. He sniffled and was scared to shake his head for fear of suffering another bout of nausea, so he watched as the man sat beside his upper body on the bed.

Tony's expression was full of concern as he reached forward to feel Peter's fore-head with the back of his hand. "You're burning up, Pete," he observed, quietly, tenderly brushing the damp curls from his son's flushed face. Peter whined at his father's loving touch and arched his back to lean into the man as Tony combed his fingers through his kid's hair.

"Hey, shh, it's alright, baby. I'm right here," Tony soothed, moving his hand to caress his son's hot cheek, cooing softly under his breath.

"It hurts, Dad!" Peter sobbed, fingers reaching out to clutch at the man's shirt. "My head hurts so bad!"

"Shh..." Tony whispered, stroking the boy's cheek with his thumb. "It's okay, I'll get you some medicine. I want you to try eat something too, it'll make you feel better, alright?"

Peter grimaced at the thought of eating anything, as he imagined it coming back up again, but he managed a small nod. "No school?" He asked innocently and Tony smirked at the somewhat hopeful look in his son's eyes.

"Definitely no school, kid," the billionaire chuckled and leaned down to kiss the boy's head, having no concern for his own health. He left to grab a plate of now cold pancakes and some Tylenol from the cupboard, as well as some cutlery. Peter hadn't moved an inch since Tony left and the man's heart ached in sympathy at the pitiful sight. He placed the items on the bedside table and carefully shook his kid's shoulder. "Hey, bud." He smiled, softly, when Peter's tired gaze met his own. "I'm going to need you to sit up and eat something."

The boy groaned, lowly, and used his hands to push himself up, but he immediately collapsed when a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. "I can't," he sobbed, bringing his hands up to cover his face as shame washed over him.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, baby," Tony reassured him, climbing into the bed and quickly lifting his son so he could rest the trembling body against his broad chest, so the boy was effectively sitting in his lap. "There, how's this, kiddo?"

Peter swallowed, thickly, and rested his aching head on the man's shoulder, feeling safe and warm when Tony leaned his head against his own. "Better," Peter said, sighing in contentment.

Tony reached around their bodies to grab the plate of pancakes and cutlery and handed it his kid. "Dig in, bud."

Peter tentatively cut a small piece that was drizzled in honey and before he could lift it into his mouth, the slice fell and marked his pajama top with the sweet substance. He let out a small cry of frustration, tears bubbling in his eyes which he quickly blinked away. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he mumbled, miserably.

"Hey, none of that, Pete, there's nothing to be sorry for," Tony gently spoke, which held a firm tone to it so his son would have no room for argument. He wrapped his arms around his child and began cutting the pancakes into small pieces, before lifting the fork to Peter's mouth, who accepted the slice without complaint. Whilst Peter was chewing, Tony reached over to the bedside table to grab a tissue and clean the mess on his son's top, experiencing a fond sense of déjà vu as he tended to his son, feeding him and wiping the food from his child just like he had when Peter was a baby. The rest of the meal was eaten exactly like that and no words were spoken between them until the boy had finished. Tony pressed a kiss to the back of his baby's head, inhaling the familiar sweet shampoo.

"There you go, Pete, I know you were hungry-Dad's instinct," the billionaire joked and the boy playfully elbowed him in the ribs, but didn't show any signs of moving. Infact, as soon as Tony placed the empty plate on the table, he leaned further against the man and snuggled closer.

Tony chuckled, softly, hooking his hands underneath the boy's armpits to lift him higher against his chest. "One second, kid, take your medicine first and then you can have as many cuddles as you want." Peter grumbled a bit, but swallowed the pills with a quick gulp from his water bottle and instantly snuggled up to his father. Tony chuckled again and held his kid tighter, pressing a kiss to the soft cheek. "Love you, baby," he murmured, holding his child close to his chest.

"Love you too, Dad." Peter sighed, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really love writing about these guys and will hopefully post some more one-shots soon! :)


End file.
